The present invention has as its subject matter an improved tool-holder fixture, in all versions thereof, both fixed and orientable, which contributes to its performance various advantages that are recited hereinbelow, in addition to others inherent in its arrangement and constitution.
More specifically, the invention concerns a device for mounting tool holders, pincer holders and mill holders in general, designed for mounting and dismounting same.
It is known that in order to mount the tool holders, pincer holders and mill holders in general that are used in milling machines and lathes, whether manual or numerically controlled, it is necessary to grip said elements in a fixture of some kind so that they can be manipulated.
Various systems have been developed heretofore, all of them employing mechanisms that are complex or of limited usefulness.
To eliminate the disadvantages deriving from the use of the conventional systems known at present, in the improved tool-holder fixture of the invention the gripping of the tool holders, pincer holders and mill holders in general is effected with utmost precision and safety, the whole employing a rational, simple mechanism that gives rise to the corresponding economic advantages.
In its general outlines, the device comprises a part with a cavity that has the approximate shape and measurements of the tool holder, pincer holder or mill holder. This cavity contains a mechanized part within which are housed rollers that operate to grip the tool holder, pincer holder or mill holder by traveling.
To complement the description that follows and to help provide a better understanding of its characteristics, the description is accompanied by a set of drawings whose figures show the most significant details of the invention for illustrative and non-limiting purposes.